Honour
by Duke of Skibbington
Summary: What if, in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, Zuko sided with Aang and Katara, rather than Azula? How would the battle have ended? Would the war have been any different?
1. Old Ba Sing Se

"Prince Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh restrains his nephew. Iroh looked him in the eyes, and clasped his shoulders. He then turns his head to Katara and Aang. "Go help your friends! We'll catch up with you!"

Katara and Aang awkwardly shuffle down the dark passage, using only the reflected light from the emerald crystals as a guide.

Zuko looks away from his uncle, flashing his red scar. In a soft voice, he says, "Why, Uncle?"

Iroh strokes his big, grey beard. "You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." He places a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko shouts in shock as green crystals erupt from the ground, encasing Iroh's body, with his head and arms sticking out. Zuko assumes a fighting stance and watches three Dai Li agents slide down a steep slope. A woman in a similar green tunic approaches him.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" the woman taunts.

Zuko steps in the way of his uncle and extends his arms. "Release him now, Azula. NOW!"

Azula paces around him. "It's not too late to redeem yourself, Zuko. I need you. I have planned every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. The only way we can win is together. You will have your honour back, your home and father's love."

Zuko steps back, whispering, "Father..."

Iroh immediately responds, "The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!"

"You are free to choose," Azula said, raising her hand and leaving with her agents.

Iroh looks at Zuko. "I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is you truly want."

Zuko turns to his uncle. "I want my honour, I want my family, I want to do what's best for my country!"

"Yes, but, who is your family? What is your country? You will get your honour by choosing them and defending them till the last."

Zuko closes his eyes. An old photograph flashes before his eyes, a photograph of his father, mother and sister. He scrunches his nose and the image burns. He relaxes his nose and the image fades to a gentler, warmer image of him and Iroh serving tea. Zuko remembers his childhood, walking through the royal palace, being eyed by guards. He tenses up as his sister walks past. Yet another memory. Zuko on the run from Azula, slicing off his top knot. He's poor, he's hungry and his ostrich horse is on its last legs. A boy saves him and his horse with much needed food. Zuko defends the boy from earthbending thugs. Finally, he remembers Jin, the one who loved him, not for his power or wealth, as he was at the time, a poor shop keeper.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, there is nothing I can do for you." Zuko lowers his head and ran down the corridor.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph!" Katara yells as they run through the glistening cave. Aang turns around and erects a large stone wall. An inferno of blue fire smashes the wall, knocking them back. Katara charges her, bending an almighty wave. The wave breaks apart and evaporates, leaving traces of a blue flame. Azula leaps in the air and throws a few balls of fire, which Katara and Aang block with a stream of water. Azula rests on a pillar, which Aang brings down with earthbending.

Azula jumps off and lands in the middle of them, extending her arms to both of them and extending two fingers on each hand. Her gaze shifts between them. A large fireball strikes the ground, forming a cloud of dust and smoke. The three combatants turn and see Zuko, fist drawn behind his head. Zuko slowly walks to them, maintaining his stance. He stares at Azula, then shifts to Aang. Aang jumps in realisation and creates an airshield to block Zuko's attack. Zuko punches furiously, forcing Azula to step back and defend. Azula parries the blasts with her two fingers and retaliates with her own, small fireballs.

"What are you doing, Zuzu?" Azula shouts in surprise, blocking more strikes.

"Defending my country," Zuko says. Zuko pulls his arms back and punches out, releasing an awe-inspiring inferno, looking itself like a comet in the night's sky.

Azula leaps back and cuts the inferno with her own fire. She was struck by the back-blast and tumbled to the ground. "Ooofff." She clambers to her feet and swirls her arms, electricity crackling between her fingers. With what felt like a mighty punch in the face by an ice golem, Azula is cast down. Aang stands over her and blasts her again.

Azula stands on her hands and spins around, kicking up an almighty ring of fire that repels her assailants. Aang and Zuko crash with a thud into crystal walls, while Katara skids to a halt, where she lies still. Zuko turns around and punches a ball of fire, destroying a rock glove. Dai Li agents swarm into the room. "Aang! Get my uncle and take Katara with you, I'll cover you!" Aang rushes through the passage and Zuko backs up, firebending his foes. Large crystals erupt from the ground and encase Zuko.

"Dai Li, arrest the traitor." Azula points to Zuko. Three agents advance on Zuko. The agents fly back, falling victim to a large blast of fire. Zuko breaks free and rushes to Iroh.

Zuko jumps into the fray and lashes out with fiery whips. He flings Dai Li agents around, but is at the mercy of their attacks. Rocks encase his feet and he is no longer able to move. Katara jumps to his rescue and attempts to flood the agents, to little avail.

Aang encases himself in a large crystal dome. Zuko resumes the offensive, trying to force back the Dai Li. "No way Ba Sing Se is falling!" Katara forms her octopus stance and tries to hold them off. Hearing a loud explosion, everyone looks to the crystal dome. Katara and Zuko look in hope, the rest in terror. Aang has ascended to the sky, his eyes glowing with power. _Zaaappp_. Electricity surges through Aang's body and he falls from the sky, like a plane being shot down over the English Channel. "No!" Zuko yells, drawing out the o. He looks at Azula, standing triumphantly, her two fingers extended.

Katara forms a large wave and rides it to Aang. She catches him mid air and holds his lifeless carcass. Tears stream down her face, she has lost the will to fight. Azula and an agent advance upon them. Two large fireballs block their path. Zuko and Iroh leap from their pillars and fire crescents of fire. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

With a large jet of water, Katara carries herself and Aang out of the catacombs. Zuko and Iroh follow, propelled by blasts of fire and catching the wall in between jumps.

Appa flies from the city in the dark, stormy night. In addition to the regular passengers, Appa carries Bosco, the Earth King, Zuko and Iroh. Katara lies Aang's limp body on Appa and swirls the water from the vial around her neck over his wound. Aang opens his eyes and sees Katara. "Thanks, Katara!" Katara embraces him as he falls back into unconsciousness.

The Earth King looks longingly at the speck of the the city still in their sight. "The Earth Kingdom has fallen!"

Iroh places his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Your Majesty, it will be free once more. Isn't that right, nephew?"

Zuko sits by Aang, trying to comfort him in whatever way possible. "Yes, Uncle."


	2. The Eclipse

_"It was only a few weeks since Aang recovered. That faithful day in Ba Sing Se was the day I regained my honour. Ever since then, we had been travelling around the Fire Nation, waiting. Aang accidentally joined a Fire Nation school, Sokka made a sword out of a meteorite, and we were attacked by a man who can blow stuff up with his mind - Sokka calls him Combustion Man. Well, that's not his name, but... yeah. The Day of Black Sun came, and it was time for the invasion. I have the feeling I am in for an unpleasant family reunion."_

―The Personal Diaries of Prince Zuko

The combined invasion force wrought havoc upon the Fire Nation Capital. Submarines destroyed the gates, stone floors were torn up, and fortresses collapsed in rubble. The great combined army circled the top of a large, dormant volcano - the heart of the Fire Nation. The tanks acted as cover, absorbing the bombardment of flaming tar balls.

Sokka and Hakoda, dressed in Water Tribe military clothing, complete with wolf helmets, sat behind a tank, viewing the map. Zuko sat with them, wearing green robes bearing the Earth Kingdom insignia. He may not have been an Earthbender, nor a citizen of the Earth Kingdom, but along with his uncle and the brave men that fought today, he was all that remained of their valiant resistance. Sokka was distracted, peering into the distant sky. "Sokka, is everything all right?"

Sokka squinted into the distance and shielded his eyes with his hand in the manner of a naval salute. "Yeah... Is that Aang?"

Zuko and Hakoda squinted at the small, green and orange blur. Aang landed in front of them. "Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord was a big wimp, and you didn't need to eclipse to beat him," Sokka placed his hands on Aang's shoulders. Zuko folded his arms.

Aang avoided eye contact with Sokka and looked at Zuko's feet. "No, he wasn't home. Nobody was. They knew we were coming."

"Father is not a wimp. Do you think a wimp," Zuko pointed to his scar and shouted, "could do this?"

Sokka extended his arms. "Easy, easy. I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding."

Katara rushed to the scene, "Aang, is everything okay?"

"No, everything's not okay. Ozai knew we were coming. We lost the element of surprise," Aang said.

Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Maybe we should use this time to retreat, make sure everyone gets out alive."

Hakoda stood up, clutching his chest. "No. Either we win here today or we lose the war tomorrow. Everyone here is willing to risk everything for the mission."

"There's an underground bunker in dad's palace. No doubt, he is hiding there." Zuko stood up and explained to Sokka, "I'll take Aang and Toph there, you need to continue the invasion."

Zuko led Aang and Toph to Ozai's bunker, using the chaos of battle as cover. Zuko defeated a few guards with firebending and opened a hatch. "In here." Zuko started a flame in his hand, despite the bunker being perfectly illuminated.

"What are you doing?" Aang raised his eyebrow.

"Well, think about it. The eclipse stops firebending. We forgot to bring an eclipse watch, so how else shall we know when firebending stops?" Zuko explained.

"Wow," Toph said, somewhat impressed, "that's actually quite smart."

After much walking, they reached a large metal door. Toph broke it down with ease, amazing Zuko. "Looks like I chose the right side!" To their surprise, Azula lounged in a large throne. Their jaws dropped with surprise.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Azula teased in a jokingly dramatic manner. "I had a hunch that you survived. We knew you would come after us, so we hid down here.

Zuko's flame faded. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. He pulled his dual swords from behind his back and pointed them at Azula. "Where is father?"

Azula flashed an evil smile. "Wouldn't you like to know, Zuzu?"

A large mound of earth encased Azula up to her neck. "You have no firebending now. You cannot get out, so you'd better tell us." Toph clenched her fists, tightening the mound of earth. "Unless you want to get squished."

The large mound of earth just collapsed. The benders revealed themselves to be two Dai Li agents, clad in their dark emerald robes. "Do you remember the Dai Li?" Azula taunted. "Just a souvenir of the last time we fought. You would like them Zuzu, loving everything to do with the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko pointed a sword at Aang and one at Toph. "Aang, Toph, get the Dai Li. I'll deal with Azula." He then pointed his swords to Azula and rushed her. Toph and Aang chased the Dai Li agents down the corridor and engaged in a long battle of earthbending. Zuko swung at Azula, who avoided the attack with ease. He continued many times, all in vain. On one occasion, he succeeded in slicing a thin strand of Azula's hair.

Azula flipped over and kicked Zuko in the face. He slashed with his sword, slicing the heel of her shoe but not touching her foot. "You'll never get me, Zuzu. You'll never get any woman." Zuko groaned angrily and slashed with more fury, still to no avail.

Zuko's rampage was only interrupted when the wall broke down. Toph rammed an agent through a wall and into a large metal beam. Grabbing both ends of the beam, she encased the agent in metal. "How's it going against your sister, Zuko?"

"Not good, I can't hit her without my bending," Zuko complained.

Toph cuffed Azula to the wall with a lump of earth. "Why didn't you say so? Now, what do we do with her?"

Azula smirked, her fringe covering her eyes. "Nothing!" Azula kicked at Zuko and knocked him over with a blue flame. Toph rushed to his side and picked him up. Azula fled down the corridor and the two gave chase. Aang ran around the corridor and met them. "Where's Azula?"

Toph and Zuko simply replied by pointing down the hallway. Zuko and Aang rushed down the hallway but Toph hesitated. "Toph, come with us. We need you to defeat Azula."

Toph shook her head. "Azula is not alone, it was a trap. There are 30 or so firebenders down that hallway. And they're coming towards us. Fast."

Zuko groaned angrily, once more.

"We need to get out of here," Aang reasoned. "Today's not our day, we can come back one day when they don't expect us."

Zuko rested his face in his hand. "Go," he said in a determined voice. "I'll buy you all the time you need. If I survive, I'll meet up with you. Just promise me something, win the war, go to Ba Sing Se, and find a woman called Jin, tell her... oh, she knows."

Aang nodded. "Bye, Zuko. We'll meet again. In this life, or the next."

Zuko nodded solemnly and shouted, "GO!" and firebended at them. As the men charged down the hallway, Zuko unleashed a barrage of fire balls. Some of the men were armed with pikes, some were firebenders, and others were Dai Li. Needless to say, Zuko did not last long before he was apprehended and brought before Ozai and Azula.

Zuko stood before his father and sister, his sister sitting at his father's right. Zuko's face was battered, his good eye was puffy, and his lips bled from all points. "Kneel to me," Ozai ordered.

Zuko avoided staring him in the eye. "No."

"Make him," Ozai ordered his guards.

A guard kicked Zuko in the stomach, lurching him over. He then kicked Zuko behind the knee, making him fall limply on the floor.

"Tell me, Zuko, why did you do it?" Ozai asked. "You could have been Fire Lord, you could have been a hero. You could have had your honour back. You betrayed your family and your country."

"No, I didn't," Zuko argued.

"What?" Ozai shouted.

"I did not betray my country or my family," Zuko explained. "The Earth Kingdom is my country. After the attack on the Water Tribe, I lived in poverty. You would not believe the kindness of those people. They fed us, they housed us, and they took care of us. These are people from war-torn villages, who themselves live in poverty. Yet they still found a copper piece or bowl of rice to keep my alive."

Ozai laughed. "How sweet. They're weak."

Zuko looked up to his father. "No, they are strong. Strong at heart. You are weak. Exiling your only son, just because he spoke out of turn. Burning your son, because he refused to fight you."

Ozai shouted, "Silence."

Zuko disregarded his father's order. "The poorest of the my country showed kindness not even the richest of the yours would show."

Ozai shouted, "Listen to me, Zuko, I am your father. Be silent if you know what's good for you."

Zuko yelled back, "I am not your son. Fathers show unconditional love, they don't make their children chase a little kid across all corners of the world. Iroh has always been my true father. And you, Azula, you're not my sister. You have never once shown me compassion. Even Katara, you know her. I have chased her across the world, attacked her home, and fought her countless times. And yet, she forgave me, she even offered to heal my scar. That is kindness I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Ozai turned to Azula. "Silence him."

Azula stood up. "With pleasure."

"And there is one last thing," Zuko spoke in a firm voice. "When this war is over, I'm going to go back home to Ba Sing Se and find a girl. A girl named Jin. And when I find her, I will marry her."

Azula walked to Zuko and punched him in the face with a large ball of fire.

Zuko collapsed to the ground, and his vision went black.


	3. The Comet

Zuko woke in a cold, dark room. A man taunted him through the bars. "So this is how they treat the Fire Nation prince? What, are you going to rule from prison? Or will your baby sister rule in your place? You sicken me! You could have been Fire Lord, ruler of the greatest nation in the world. And yet, you turned it down to protect a few rock tossers."

Zuko was beaten and bruised but was still defiant. "What did you call them?"

"Tossers," the man replied, "they are rock tossers."

Zuko lunged forward and grabbed hold of his bars. "Do not talk about them like that," he shouted, "they are noble warriors!"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" the man taunted.

"No. What?" Zuko knew well what he was talking about, yet still wished to defy his tormentor.

"It is the day of the comet. With that power," he elaborated, "we shall destroy your precious Earth Kingdom, and I shall take pleasure in frying you."

The two engaged in a shouting match until a woman opened the metal door and broke up the fight. "Guys," she said, "it's okay. The warden has gone for the night and the other guards are leaving. So are we doing this or not?"

Zuko's tormentor removed his helmet. "Yes, Ming." He reached behind his back and removed a shiny black sword. Carefully, he slashed away at the bolt and then the bolt in the door. "There," he said, "after we've left, you can just open the door and walk out. We'll leave last and keep the door unlocked."

Zuko grinned. "Thanks, Sokka. And thank you, Ming, for helping us out."

"No problem," the woman replied, "just promise me you will bring peace when you become Fire Lord. Be warned, the military will oppose your rule, but the governors and lords are growing weary of this war."

After they left, Zuko followed their path of open doors. He spent the night in a friendly house. The Fire Nation had always hoped to destroy the Earth Kingdom, but the people of the Fire Nation had no such desire. The Avatar's return brought hope to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, but Zuko's return brought hope to the Fire Nation. Many people, even nobles, were willing to let Zuko stay in their humble dwellings. In the morning, Zuko left a small hut and waved to the family. "Thank you so much! I promise to repay your kindness in excess!"

Zuko smiled as he departed. He knew that somehow, he would win. Somehow, he would save the world and bring back balance. Before long, he reached the Palace courtyard. Azula kneeled on the ground as numerous Fire Sages stood by her. "I now crown you," the high sage started.

"Stop!" Zuko commanded. "Sorry, Azula. You shall not become Fire Lord today. I will!"

Azula laughed sarcastically, then chaotically. After she finished her crazed cackling, she challenged him to an Agni Kai. Zuko accepted, and the two shed their robes.

Zuko took a deep breath and extended his arms, tucking in his elbows. Azula did the same. Only now was the true extent of her insanity revealed. Her hair was a mess, and she was standing rather crooked, warped as her young mind. Azula kicked off the first few strikes, throwing large balls of blue fire.

Zuko parried a few of them but didn't bother with the rest. Her aim was far off the mark. Zuko returned fire, throwing precise and controlled attacks. Azula broke them with her fists and cackled. "Is that all you got, Zuzu?" she taunted.

Zuko jumped into the air and kicked a large, curved stream of fire. Azula swerved to the side, wasting much movement. She too jumped. She kicked and punched into the air many times, throwing a hailstorm of fire at Zuko. Zuko covered himself with a blanket of fire to protect himself. He swirled the fire around many times and threw it at Azula.

The fire broke apart and a raging blue inferno rushed to Zuko. The whites of his eyes reflected the terrifying glow. Zuko spread his arms like a dragon's wings and dispersed the inferno. He took a deep breath, feeling the energy bubble within his body. He looked to the dark red sky. A large comet scraped through the atmosphere, fleeing a plume of fire. Zuko and Azula simultaneously punched, creating conflicting infernos. They met in the middle and exploded. Azula cackled. Her stream of fire grew larger and less controlled. It forced back Zuko's. Zuko leapt into the air and flew like a rocket. He became a human flame-thrower, raining death upon Azula from his elevated position. She also elevated herself on a platform of fire, similar to how Korra would learn to do with water, and Roku did with air.

They constantly circled each other, forming a peculiar figure eight. They exchanged balls of fire, with hardly anyone hitting their target.

Zuko's fire tornado exploded, knocking Azula off her perch. Zuko landed on his feet, but Azula fell with a thud.

"No lightning today?" Zuko taunted. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Zuko took a deep breath and stood with his flank facing Azula.

"You want lightning?" Azula screamed. "I'll show you lightning!"

Azula charged up the fiercest lightning strike imaginable. Entire bolts radiated from her fingers, bolts that would put the most disastrous of storms to shame. When she released her strike, the entire palace lit up an electric blue. Zuko caught it with the tips of his fingers and shifted it through his body. Out it came through his other hand.

Azula's face was covered in the blue glow. The lightning travelled towards her at light speed, but it seemed so much slower to her. She stepped to the side. The lightning struck her in the chest. She lurched in pain as her entire body glowed, and her skeleton became visible, as if she was having an X-ray. She collapsed to the ground and twitched. Zuko picked up his fallen sister and carried her into his palace. He frowned as he realised the cost of his victory. He frowned further when he realised that she would not think twice about killing him.

Sozin's Comet disappeared from the sky, and the smoky red haze gave way to a clear blue sky. The destroyed scenery soon gave way to a large festival. Zuko knelt on an elevated platform as the sages crowned him the Fire Lord. Men and women clad in robes of red, blue and green cheered for their saviour. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko," they cried in joy.

Zuko smiled but waved to them. "Please. Your praise should all go to the Avatar. He is the true hero of today. But there are plenty of other heroes. My uncle and his friends liberated Ba Sing Se. The Avatar's friends stopped the airship fleet from destroying the Earth Kingdom. Our victory cannot be attributed to one man."

Zuko stepped down from his platform and bowed. Among the crowd, he noticed a familiar bald head. He made his way through the crowd and reached them. Katara and Sokka embraced a tall man, while Toph and Aang stood by.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted happily.

Katara said to Zuko, "This is my father, Hakoda."

Zuko extended his arm and shook Hakoda's hand. "I hope you're proud. Your children just saved the world."

Hakoda nodded. "I am very proud, Fire Lord."

"Please," Zuko shook his head, "call me Zuko."

"Zuko!" a voice cried.

Zuko's jaw dropped in shock. What a familiar voice. A young woman in green robe-like rags ran to Zuko and embraced him.

Iroh approached them and laughed. "Zuko, you'll never believe who I found hiding in our old tea shop in Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko smiled, and his war battered face softened. "Jin? I thought I wouldn't see you again! Wait, did you call me Zuko?"

Jin rubbed his face. "Your uncle told me everything on the way back."

Zuko looked to his uncle who shrugged and smiled with an innocent expression.

"Uncle," Zuko said, "could you make Jin the nicest tea you have? Take her to the dining room."

Zuko turned to Jin. "You should get used to the palace. I don't expect you to be leaving. I'll be with you soon, I just need to talk with the Avatar."

Zuko and Aang walked away from the crowds. "Avatar," Zuko did not sound very sure about himself, "I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" Aang didn't sound sure either.

Zuko turned his back to Aang, folded his arms behind his back and paced. "Fire Lord Sozin, my great grandfather, had this discussion with our great grandfather Roku 112 years ago."

"I don't like where this is going," Aang said cautiously.

"The Fire Nation is the richest, most powerful and most advanced nation on the planet. We need to spread our greatness. All the nations must work together as one," Zuko said.

"Zuko, what are you thinking?"

Zuko reassured Aang and placed his hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "If this war has taught us anything, it's that the nations can no longer exist separately. We need one nation, a united nation. All the nations will simply be states of one larger nation."

Aang looked at Zuko with suspicion. "And who shall lead this larger nation?"

Zuko smiled. "Who better to rule over all the nations than the master of the elements? Now, if you excuse me, I don't want to keep Jin waiting. She's waited far too long already."


End file.
